


Bound

by AlphaFeels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Restraints, rescue mission apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds Merlin while he is still tied up in Morgana’s hut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during a servant of two masters, season four of Merlin. I kinda just thought what if Arthur had found Merlin while he was still tied up in Morgana’s hut?

‘Morgana?’ Merlin asked into the badly lit room as he heard footsteps approaching from behind. 

‘No it’s me you idiot!’ Came the arrogant voice of the once and future King Arthur. 

‘Oh nn-no-no you don’t have a torch do you? If you do you can’t light it I- you just can’t! Trust me, just untie me in the dark!’ The young wizards voice full of panic, panic that Arthur would see him, see him in his currant state… 

‘Stop being so stupid Merlin. How am I supposed to get you free if I can’t see properly?’ 

‘Arthur- STOP! NO!’ Merlin shouted as the torch flared to life and it was too late. Arthur had turned round. 

‘God…’ Arthur gasped as he dropped the torch onto the dirt floor, his eyes fixed on Merlin. Merlin was dripping wet and his wet clothes didn’t help to hide Merlin erection. Arthur gulped stepping hesitantly forwards his eyes never leaving his raven haired manservant. ‘You look so-’ 

‘Please don’t look it’s-’ 

‘Beautiful’ Arthur whispered. ‘I don’t know why I never thought of this.’ 

‘What?!?’ Merlin stammered through his chattering teeth as he looked into his King’s eyes, eyes full of a longing, eyes almost hungry… 

‘AAAH, ple-please!’ Merlin gasped his voice coming out shaky as Arthur squeezed him through his wet trousers. 

‘Obviously this isn’t enough if you can still talk.’ Arthur murmured as he slid his hands around Merlin’s hips tugging down Merlin’s trousers and undergarments to reveal the full length of Merlin already fully hard and aching to be touched. Merlin whimpered into Arthur’s open mouth. All the while Arthur had been busy sliding his own trousers down. 

He pulled his manservant forwards, he himself bending inwards to fill the space between them. Their hard members rubbing together sending shoots of electricity through their bodies. 

‘Ar-Arthur I can’t- I won’t last much longer!’ 

‘I don’t care.’ And with one final thrust they both came, each screaming the others name as they convulsed with pleasure.


End file.
